


2009 Snarry Games - Drabbles for Team Cauldron Art

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every picture is worth at least 100 words. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	2009 Snarry Games - Drabbles for Team Cauldron Art

**Title:** 2009 Snarry Games - Drabbles for Team Cauldron Art  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G to R  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Every picture is worth at least 100 words. ;)  
 **Word Count:** Each drabble is 100 words, except the drabbles for [](http://stupid-drawings.insanejournal.com/profile)[**stupid_drawings**](http://stupid-drawings.insanejournal.com/) , who got TWO 100 word drabbles. Thus, 100 x 21.  
 **Genre:** Adventure, romance, humor, erotica, creaturefic...it’s all in here. *g*  
 **Warnings:** Um...there is some sex, there is dub-con in one, there is implied incest in another.  
 **A/N:** Written as a tribute to the fabulous artists of Team Cauldron. You all rock!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

For - [Eat](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/234007.html) by [](http://hibiscus.insanejournal.com/profile)[**hibiscus**](http://hibiscus.insanejournal.com/)

~

Pomegranate juice the colour of blood stained Harry’s lips. Ripe, tempting. _So tempting._ Severus rubbed his finger over the corner of Harry’s mouth, spreading the juice onto his lips.

Harry was stubborn, though. He wouldn’t look at Severus; instead, he gazed off into the distance as if remembering his former life.

“Look at it,” Severus murmured, his voice a whisper in Harry’s ear. “So red, so juicy. You’re so hungry.”

Harry was weakening, Severus could tell. His lips relaxed infinitesimally. “Just a taste,” Severus said. “Aren’t you hungry?”

Harry nodded, then, eyes firmly fixed on Severus, he took a bite.

~

For - [Vagaries of Perception](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/233068.html) by [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=adiadneelda)[**adiadneelda**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=adiadneelda)

~

It was still raining, the ground soaking wet, but Severus didn’t care. Potter’s legs were now wrapped around him instead of taking aim at his head; this would be a satisfying encounter.

He thrust again, smirking as Potter moaned in response. The smirk disappeared, however, when Potter arched his back and tightened _something_ that made Severus gasp.

“Harder,” Potter demanded.

“Yes,” Severus hissed, speeding up.

His orgasm took him by surprise, as always. He oughtn’t be able to _feel_ , yet with Potter, he could.

Later, they dressed in silence.

“Tomorrow I’ll kill you,” Severus snarled.

Potter smirked. “Well, you’ll try.”

~

For - [Heroes](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/237604.html) by [](http://chaeche.insanejournal.com/profile)[**chaeche**](http://chaeche.insanejournal.com/)

~

He appeared out of nowhere, clearly a Potter, although his claim to be _Harry_ was ludicrous, until I examined his memories via Pensieve.

“Let me help you,” he begged.

“Why should you wish to help your greasy Potions professor?”

Then he showed me the other memories, the ones with us. Not lovers, but it was clear we...cared for each other.

“I shan’t change my actions,” I warned. “I cannot.”

“Just let me help you survive.”

And so now we work together. It’s impossible to know what’s coming, yet I know that somehow, he’ll save me. It’s what he does.

~

For - [Play The Game](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/251260.html) by [](http://chrysos.insanejournal.com/profile)[**chrysos**](http://chrysos.insanejournal.com/)

~

The first drop burned, yet Harry wouldn’t stop. This was their only chance to be together, and after Harry’s long quest to find Severus, he would endure any pain to keep him.

Severus’ tongue wrapped around his and he moved closer to collect more of the egg’s essence. Harry moaned. Severus felt so good and it had been so very long...

Once the last of the phoenix egg spilled out, Severus covered Harry’s mouth with his own and they sank to the floor of the cave. “Phoenix...aphrodisiac... Sorry,” he managed.

“Don’t worry,” Harry gasped, welcoming him. “Don’t need it.”

~

For - [The By Who Lived (to Grow Up)](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/232165.html) by [](http://glockgal.insanejournal.com/profile)[**glockgal**](http://glockgal.insanejournal.com/)

~

Captain Severus screamed as he plummeted towards the ocean. One moment he’d been boarding a ship, the next, he was falling.

Just then, Harry appeared, grinning before reaching out and grabbing Severus’ jacket by the lapels. A moment later, they were hovering.

Below, the ticking of the clock inside Severus’ stalker crocodile could be heard.

“Were you scared?” Harry asked.

Severus narrowed his eyes and shook his hook in Harry’s face. “Unhand me!”

Harry smirked. “You’ll die if I do. If you die, I’ll have no one to play with.”

“I’m not your plaything!”

Harry pressed close. “Yes you are.”

~

For - [My Son](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/254066.html%22) by [](http://jojo-meow.insanejournal.com/profile)[**jojo_meow**](http://jojo-meow.insanejournal.com/)

~

Everything had been leading up to this moment, Severus realised. From his claiming of his infant son from Lily’s death-pyre of a house, to his defiance in the face of Albus’ meddling, to the moment his Harry had finally confronted evil incarnate and, with Severus’ help, defeated him.

All that had been life-changing, and yet they were both trembling as Harry faced his peers, took his seat, and was judged.

Harry closed his eyes. _He’s having a conversation in his head,_ Severus decided, watching him closely. When his eyes opened, he seemed content.

“Slytherin!” the Hat shouted, and Severus smiled.

~

For - [Smorgasbord](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/241105.html) by [](http://majmunka.insanejournal.com/profile)[**majmunka**](http://majmunka.insanejournal.com/)

~

The Snitch tattoo on Harry’s shoulder fluttered as if it, too, was excited by the sight before Harry. _I can’t say I blame it,_ Harry thought, feasting his eyes on his lover. His bound and blindfolded lover, who, while at his mercy was still in control. Somehow. Harry didn’t know how Severus could do that.

“Well,” Severus asked, lips curved in a smirk. “Are you waiting for an engraved invitation?”

Harry’s hand clenched the whip reflexively. “You’re ready?” he breathed.

Severus’ cock jumped as if trying to give a non-verbal reply.

“Guess I’ll take that as a yes,” Harry purred.

~

For - [In Everlasting Remembrance](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/247901.html) by [](http://mayflo.insanejournal.com/profile)[**mayflo**](http://mayflo.insanejournal.com/)

~

Severus ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. It had been an emotional day, but they’d survived. Severus hadn’t been sure either of them would.

Harry shifted in his sleep and Severus tightened his arms around him. It seemed to settle Harry, who once again relaxed, emitting the occasional soft snore.

The floor was uncomfortable, despite the abandoned cloak they were lying on, but Severus was hesitant to move. Harry had been working up to this confrontation for days, he deserved to rest.

Glancing at the clock on his desk, Severus smiled to see that Harry’s hand was pointing to ‘safe’.

~

For - [Fantastic Voyage](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/244896.html) by [](http://miyoung-boz.insanejournal.com/profile)[**miyoung_boz**](http://miyoung-boz.insanejournal.com/)

~

“It’s dark,” Harry observed, clutching Severus’ arm.

“It’s England,” Severus replied, checking the time watch. “We’re on time with two minutes to spare.”

“ _When_ are we?”

“Twentieth century. Nineteen thirty-eight, August--” Severus looked over towards the train on the tracks. “He should be here in a moment. Ah, there!”

Harry stared through the mist as a small, forlorn boy made his way towards the train. “Is that him?”

Severus nodded. “Come, it’s time.” Striding forward he called, “Tom? Tom Riddle?”

The boy’s head popped up. “Yeah?”

Severus smiled. “Come with me. This place and time are not best for you.”

~

For - [The Fire](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/252731.html) by [](http://nahimana.insanejournal.com/profile)[**nahimana**](http://nahimana.insanejournal.com/)

~

Harry opened his eyes, only to see Severus, who handed him a potion. Harry accepted it. “What happened?” he gasped, throat dry.

“A fire.” Severus clasped his hand. “I almost lost you.”

Harry sat up, closing his eyes as the room moved alarmingly. A moment later the bed dipped as Severus slid in next to him. “You’ll never lose me,” Harry whispered as he was gathered into Severus’ arms.

Severus’ chest rumbled with laughter. “Yes, you would be the type to haunt me,” he said dryly.

Lifting his head, Harry smiled, brushing his finger over Severus’ mouth. “Love you, too.”  ~

For - [Come Over To The Dark Side](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/250367.html) by [](http://nimori.insanejournal.com/profile)[**nimori**](http://nimori.insanejournal.com/)

~

“Well, well,” Severus purred in Harry’s ear. Harry struggled but he was quickly immobilized. “What’s this?”

Harry’s eyes widened in consternation. The duel, oddly, had been arousing, and now Darth Snape had him trapped against the railing.

“Apparently you’ve enjoyed our encounter,” Snape murmured, his hand... Harry groaned. Snape’s hand was in his pants, caressing his erection! Harry swallowed hard. Snape was far closer than anyone had been in a long time.

“Let me go,” Harry gasped.

“Now why would I do that?” Snape asked silkily. “It’s time we bond, Harry. After all, I am your father.”

And Harry came.

~

For - [Poker Face](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/245778.html) by [](http://pennswoods.insanejournal.com/profile)[**pennswoods**](http://pennswoods.insanejournal.com/)

~

“You lied!”

Severus fingered his ear, raising an eyebrow. “Indeed. Your evidence?”

“You claimed you'd never played poker before, but you're winning.” Harry’s pout was adorable.

“It’s a relatively simply game,” Severus murmured, hiding his smirk behind his cards. “Surely you didn't think I would be confused by the rules.”

“No, but I thought I might win _one_ round.” Harry sighed and stood up. “Looks like I'm losing my shirt.”

Severus eyed Harry’s taut stomach and recast his Winning Charm. It might be considered cheating, but it was worth it. Strip poker was definitely something he could come to enjoy.

~

For - [Devil By The Deed](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/239695.html) by [](http://ships-harry.insanejournal.com/profile)[**ships_harry**](http://ships-harry.insanejournal.com/)

~

Subconsciously, Harry’d always known but hadn’t cared. So what if Severus kept strange hours? He was good to Harry, that was all that mattered.

That fateful night on the roof the blinders fell from Harry’s eyes. Severus was Grendel. Grendel was Severus. Nothing in Harry's world was how it’d seemed.

When it was over, the other dead, Severus eyed Harry.

Harry silent, simply held out his hand, and here they were.

Running a hand over naked Severus' back, Harry sighed. This was okay, Severus was still being good to Harry, in his own way. And that was all that mattered.

~

For - [Going to War; Beginnings and Endings](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/249117.html) by [](http://stupid-drawings.insanejournal.com/profile)[**stupid_drawings**](http://stupid-drawings.insanejournal.com/)

~

_Whoever’d said war is hell was right,_ Harry thought glumly. The fading memory of a single kiss months ago wasn't much to sustain one's spirit when on the front.

Wiping away his sweat, Harry dodged another bayonet. The battle was almost over, he could tell, but the state of the overall war was beyond him. All he had to do was avoid being killed. Severus wouldn't be pleased if he returned dead.

A ragged cheer went up and Harry looked up, a grin widening his mouth. The opposing forces were holding up a white flag. Finally!

He was going home.

~

Harry looked harder somehow. _He’s grown up without me,_ Severus thought, inspecting Harry carefully. War had made him tougher, clearly. He even moved differently, as if his body had changed. Severus hoped to explore those changes very soon.

For a moment, however, Severus hesitated. Had Harry found someone else? Someone younger perhaps, another beautiful soldier?

That thought had plagued his nightmares over the months, but now that Harry was back, standing in front of him, Severus didn't care, he had to touch.

“Welcome back,” he whispered.

Harry grinned and lunged, and just before they kissed, he murmured, “Now I'm home.”

~

For - [Pirate Booty](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/242155.html) by [](http://swtalmnd.insanejournal.com/profile)[**swtalmnd**](http://swtalmnd.insanejournal.com/)

~

It’d been a good day, netting them much treasure, the best of which was currently trussed up, arse in the air, emitting an occasional whimper.

The dice game had been hotly contested, but this prize, worth it. Severus smoothed a hand over the boy, eyeing his twitching hole. Unable to resist, he ran his thumb over it.

“Please--”

_He even begs prettily._ Severus smirked. “Please, what?”

The arse shifted. “Anything.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Anything? Be careful what you ask for.” Spotting the belaying pin, Severus smirk widened. “Very well,” he purred, hefting it in his hand. “ _Anything_ it is.”

~

For - [A Touch Too Strong](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/255422.html) by [](http://twilightsorcery.insanejournal.com/profile)[**twilightsorcery**](http://twilightsorcery.insanejournal.com/)

~

Severus began fretting immediately after the kiss. Yes, Professor Potter had returned his snog, but would he look at him with revulsion afterwards?

Heart pounding, Severus pulled away. Professor Potter -- no, _Harry_ \-- was panting as if he’d run a race.

“Severus,” he whispered gently.

Looking up, Severus relaxed when he saw the light in Harry’s eyes, the smile curving his lips. “Are you...angry?”

“No.” Harry sighed, cupping Severus’ jaw. “But we--”

“Don’t give me that rot about students not fraternizing with teachers.”

Harry shook his head. “I won’t. But we must be careful.”

Severus smiled. He was always careful.

~

For - [Epilogue](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/246985.html) by [](http://umbrus.insanejournal.com/profile)[**umbrus**](http://umbrus.insanejournal.com/)

~

Hermione sighed, waiting for the ceremony to begin. This wedding was a fiasco. Harry was clearly miserable and Ginny... Hermione bit her lip. Magenta was definitely not her colour.

“Ready for the show?” Ron whispered conspiratorially.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. “What are you up to?”

Ron winked. Before she could question him, the wedding began.

When Snape walked in, dressed in a hospital gown, and whisked Harry away, she stared at Ron. “You’re the Secret Keeper. How’d he find us?” she whispered as Ginny raged.

Ron shrugged. “Just making sure Harry’s happy.”

Hermione had never been so proud of him.

~

For - [Artist and Muse](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/238632.html) by [](http://undunoops.insanejournal.com/profile)[**undunoops**](http://undunoops.insanejournal.com/)

~

Others might call it a nightmare, but not me. He’s dead, I saw him die, and yet, in my dreams he comes, hovers over me, stares at me with hunger, fangs shining in the moonlight.

In those dreams I pretend to sleep as he slowly draws back my covers, exposing me. I’ve taken to sleeping naked for that reason.

Sometimes he bends over me, salivating as he contemplates where first to taste. Anywhere, I beg mentally. I hold my breath, waiting for him to take me.

One night I’ll open my eyes, welcome him. One night he’ll have his fill.

~

For - [Love Rides a Red Horse](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/243295.html) by [](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/profile)[**venturous**](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/)

~

“That was close,” Harry gasped, collapsing onto the sofa. “Thank God for horses.”

“Indeed. Although, if we hadn’t stopped to shag, we’d have made a cleaner getaway.”

Harry smiled, eyes closed. “Mmm, but wasn’t it fabulous? Plus, how were we supposed to know he’d attack just then?”

“True.” Severus sat next to him. “At least we retrieved another Horcrux.”

“You lost your shirt, though.” Harry eyed him. “And you borrowed someone’s jeans.”

“Yes.” Severus shifted. “They are...oddly comfortable.”

Harry licked his lips. “Don’t get too comfortable,” he said before pouncing.

“Again?” Severus sighed.

Harry grinned. “We were interrupted before.”

~

For - [A Taste of Things to Come](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/235082.html) by [](http://vividzephyr.insanejournal.com/profile)[**vividzephyr**](http://vividzephyr.insanejournal.com/)

~

“Guess you liked the eroteacakes?” Harry panted, still floating from his second orgasm of the evening.

Severus, robes scattered across the floor, raised his head. “They were...adequate.” Glancing down, he smirked. “You’re still wearing socks.”

“ _You’re_ still wearing gloves,” Harry whispered, shivering as Severus stroked his thigh.

“Indeed. And my boots. I’ve noticed you...enjoy them.”

“Mmm.” Incredibly, Harry’s cock was stirring again. “Very sexy.”

Smirking, Severus reached for another teacake. “These are strawberry stimulants,” he purred, holding it against Harry’s lips. “Another go?”

Harry groaned. This night was going to kill him, but what a way to go.

~


End file.
